Wayward Path
by Aura
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. A selfless wish leaves Kagome in a foreign world and what closer thing to hell than a necromancer? Crossover Jade x Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** _**Wayward Path**_

_Summary:_ The road to hell is paved with good intentions. A selfless wish leaves Kagome in a foreign world and what closer thing to hell than a necromancer? Crossover Jade x Kagome.

_Author Notes:_ I'm not sure why I enjoy writing Kagome so much with other people but she's such a easy character to pair off into other things. I hate her with Inuyasha to be honest so maybe I just like looking at all the other nifty possibilities out there.

_Disclaimer: _I own neither Inuyasha or Tales of the Abyss, but hell, I'd love to take Jade.

**Chapter One:** _Faceted Dimensions_

_There is an obsessive ache that escorts betrayal…those constant nagging reminders of an innocence eternally lost. They say that time mends all wounds but they forget to add that all wounds leave scars. Just because the gash wasn't visible it didn't mean that she wasn't bleeding just beneath the surface._

_She could still see it…when he leaned down his soft lips to touch those of his former lover. Still remember the many times she wished that it would be her on the other side of that passionate embrace. His hands curled black ringlets into his fingers even as the woman slipped hers into his kimono to trace his muscular chest. _

_The crimson drops from her heart blended with the tears her soul wept as the demons of the jewel forced her to watch her former love forget her. Become one with the woman that she had been so much a part of…the woman she silently desired she could be before she was shunted cruelly out of the feudal era, absent even was the mercy of returning to her own home._

_Just because it had been a different world, another time, she'd never lost hope that one day she would end up with Inuyasha after Naraku had been defeated, that all the evils he had committed wouldn't be completely made up for but that at least they would end and she would be able to pursue a life with the boy who had stolen her daydreams for so many years._

_Then she had been forced to make a wish on a malicious pink crystal…_

**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**

The static electricity and the slightest hint of ozone that accompanied the use of magical artes was thick in the air. After the world had been saved by them successfully felling Van Grants the issues hadn't ended for most of the party that had been the saviors of the world. People became paranoid when rumors of the replica's started...aggressive and fearful of that which they didn't understand. The replica's however were willing to fight for their own right to survive.

War hadn't been far behind and the fact that the world had been rescued from the breech of destruction was a distant thought in the midst of battle. Jade was doing what he could to help protect the replica's as the only land that they were afforded without being persecuted outright by most of the populace was littered with monsters - it was the only reason they were vaguely safe (at least from society) there. He had been deployed with Anise to try to help qwell some of the monster population and aid in the efforts of building a city.

Natalia was doing her part to try to reason with the unreasonable masses by taking up the rights of the replica's in the democracy. Tear and Luke had left for the city beneath the surface of the planet and likely either were unaware or doing what they could. Guy was working things (and taking care of rappigs) in the Malkuth empire.

"How many more of these could there be?!" Anise sounded frustrated as her Tokunaga slammed into another of the liger's that were attacking the replica settlement. It wasn't that the pair wasn't capable by themselves, but the sheer numbers of the monsters that seemed to attack each day somehow seemed impossible to her.

"Bring all to ash and ruin. Explosion!" Jade's spell weaving was as impressive as usual lowering the number of enemies with the encircling, rather devastating, flame spell.

"Not bad Colonel." Anise commented before hopping onto another of the ligers, whatever else she was going to add was cut short when a scream echoed from the forest. "Dammit...one of them is out there?"

"I'll handle it." Jade managed to drop another spell as he hurried off toward the direction of the sound, leaving Anise to frown at the number of creatures he'd still left her.

"Dammit Colonel...between us aren't you the one better against larger groups of numbers?" Anise half whined as she dodged a couple of the creatures before continuing her own assault.

He didn't hear her mutters as he ran toward where he'd heard the scream, pausing at the edge of a small clearing with a tiny spring and small pool delta before the water ran off again in two directions. Two ligers and a larger female were circling the edge of the water where a terrified seeming girl was wearing some strange uniform now soaked through to the stomach. Lucky for her ligers didn't generally like to go into the water.

He didn't have time to waste though, if they were hungry enough it would only be a temporary distraction. "Suffer within this oppressive force! Gravity Well!"

The spell kept them from leaping away and both of the male ligers didn't move after it ended, though the female turned back toward him with a roar and seemed prepared to charge. Jade began his next spell without batting an eye but before the creature could reach him or he could finish a blue shot of energy cut through the liger queen from behind.

Even as the monster fell he noted the girl had a bow still in hand that she had made the finishing blow with. The arrow had vanished off into the forest but she still seemed on edge as she picked herself up, the skirt of her uniform dripping wet as she pushed herself out of the water. Brown eyes considering Jade carefully as she didn't move from her place in the pool.

"It's not safe here. We need to get you back to the settlement." He said, crimson eyes scanning the woods and unsure as to if she had enough of a mind of her own to react to his words.

At least she was approaching him at that. "What settlement? Where are we?"

"The northen most forests of the Malkuth empire." He answered her while he gestured her back where he'd come from, his spear was still in hand which was making her a bit nervous.

Kagome for her own right was just very confused as to where she'd ended up after making the final wish on the jewel of four souls. His eyes weren't helping her nerves though. "Are you a demon? Or half-demon?"

_"Some might say that."_ He thought wryly. "No. We can have someone explain things later. There are still many of the monsters here. The settlement is safe."

He noted her reaching back to pull an arrow and followed her gaze to the line of monsters running toward them. It seemed that the monsters were giving up, possibly a result of them slaying the queen...many didn't seem to be bothered with them so much as running away but a few seemed to coming for them.

He raised his hands to prepare a spell but felt the fonon's shift violently around the girl as blue energy enveloped her arrow's tip a moment before she made a shot. It cut clean through the one of the liger's approaching and she was already knocking another one. Jade didn't have time to react to the odd nature of her artes though.

"O frigid blades, pour forth! Icicle Rain!" His spell didn't quite go off as he wanted though and the concentration of fonons from his magic seemed to absorb into the girl's arrow as she let it fly. The entire forest seemed to drop several degrees and a line of frost was left in the arrows path, completely freezing over both of the monsters and leaving a glacial scar in the landscape.

The girl looked as confused as he did and was looking at her bow as if something had changed. Jade frowned at the unexpected, albeit useful, adsorbtion of power.

"What did you do?" She looked at him and he doubted she was faking the amazement, he'd seen it enough in the past.

"We need to speak...come on." Jade wasn't too happy about the event. Worried it could be some new effect of the replica's that hadn't been documented previously. "Anise...I'm returning to the Tartarus 2."

"Huh what?" Anise rushed over with her toy fighter back to it's backpack size, looking over Kagome curiously before back to Jade. "What's wrong Colonel?"

"Anise, I need you to stay here in case the liger's regroup." Jade ignored her question and knew she'd pick up on the fact he wasn't going to speak of anything just yet.

"Sure thing but I'm so making you fight for me to get overtime for this." Anise replied cheerfully, heading back off to talk to the settlement's leaders.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked after Jade kept walking and she fell into step more out of not knowing where else to go. She was shivering a little as she was still soaked and the strange thing he'd done had left her chilled and wet.

"Anise, she also works with the Malkuth empire." Jade answered, not frowning so much as not smiling when he noticed that she was shivering. He took off the overcoat of his uniform and gave it too her. He would remain a comfortable temperature regardless. "Here."

"Thank you." She accepted the coat and shoved it on, her nerves just starting to come down from the adrenaline rush that she'd been given upon her arrival to this strange place. _"Malkuth? I don't recognize that at all. Where did I end up? I thought after the jewel was gone I'd be returned to my own time." I'd be on the other side of the well._

_"_She paused as they walked past a line of trees to a larger clearing and she saw the Tartarus 2, staring at it in a mix of horror and marvel. The large warship was designed in a rather pretty way and while she couldn't know what it was for the technology involved was a sign that she definitely wasn't in the feudal era any longer.

"Girl." Jade had paused a few steps ahead when he noted she wasn't still following. "Come on."

"What is that?" She managed to ask, trying to push down the feelings of dread that she wasn't going to be able to get home again.

"The Tartarus 2? She is the second in a series of land dread naughts heading a fleet of the Malkuth's army." Jade explained. He hated the name but Peony had insisted it be named the 2nd so he could keep track of how many Jade destroyed during his time in service. "Come on, we'll need to get you some clothes before you become ill."

She nodded a little...blinking when a pathway shifted out of the side of the ship like structure...it was as if she had walked into a science fiction novel. _"This isn't good at all...it wasn't enough for the wicked crystal to steal Inuyasha from me?" Now it left me in some unknown place..."_

At least someone had saved her from being monster dinner...though he looked a little like a demon with his strange eyes. It was nice to be given clothes, though the food she was given in the small room where they had let her change was just being pushed around the plate idly. It was all a bit too much to take in.

A knock came shortly before the man they kept calling the Colonel stepped inside. Standing across from her and seeming to be considering her. He had a vague smile on his face but whatever was actually on his mind was hard to pick out.

"I am Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth empire." He introduced himself fully. "Assigned to aid the replica settlement gathered within our northern territory. What is your name?"

_"Why do I feel I'm speaking Japanese in Russia all of a sudden?" _Kagome thought vaguely as she didn't know where she was or what the hell a replica settlement would be. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Do you know how old you are?"

_"What sort of question is that?"_ Kagome offered him a confused look. "I'm seventeen."

"You aren't a replica then?" He wasn't smiling but still a difficult read. He seemed a bit young for a Colonel, weren't they all middle aged with graying hair? He looked closer to his late twenties than his forties.

"What is a replica?" She couldn't avoid asking the question. It wasn't likely she was one but if she didn't know then she wasn't exactly able to honestly answer.

"A person crafted to look exactly like someone else with all the same physical and mental abilities but without any of the personal memories." Jade explained it in as simple a way as he could. The last question seeming as much that he may have been speaking to himself. "Why would you be here if you don't know what replica's are?"

"I don't even know where here is. Or what the hell Malkuth is, or most of what you are talking about." Kagome replied with a frown. "I was...somewhere else...then I woke up next to that pond and got attacked by those creatures."

Jade eyed her as if he wasn't sure what to make of her story...though given the way she'd absorbed the fonons around her in her attacks he couldn't just let her wander about freely. "Where are you from?"

_"This won't go well."_ Kagome had a flashback of when Inuyasha and other demons attacked her when she first entered the fuedal era...

"Japan." She bit her tongue after she said it, thinking about Inuyasha hadn't been the way to go, it wasn't really the time to break down into tears.

_"Maybe I should have had Anise speak with her."_ Jade thought idly as she seemed about ready to cry. _"I'm getting to old to deal with young people and their outbursts all the time."_

"I don't recognize the name but there a lot of smaller villages in Chesadonia I wouldn't know the names of. You are welcome to stay here until we're able to figure something out. I'd like to speak to you more of the arte you used in the forest before." Jade explained. "I'll give you some time to rest however, the days events have likely been stressful for you."

_"Understatement of the century."_ Kagome thought bitterly, she managed to hold onto her tears until he left and then she buried her head in her hands, tears flowing freely. _"What am I going to do now?"_

**End Chapter**

Eh, I'm not sure where I'll go with this. If anywhere...it's exceptionally difficult to write for Jade and I have this feeling I had him ooc there. Meh. I might scrap this later unless folks like it or something.

_-Aura_


	2. A World Apart

**Chapter Two:** _**A World Apart**_

Kagome wasn't sure how long she'd washed her eyes with tears, only that she shouldn't ever need to clean her vision again. She'd passed out somewhere in the hours of sobbing, and even as she came to consciousness the heavy feeling around her eyes from the tears clung to her face. She was still groggy, but the pain of her loss, and the fresh tears still leaking from her heart made her wish she'd of stayed in the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness. Nothing was better than the reality that faced her.

Though she had to stop and stare as she glanced out of the small circular window. She was several stories above ground, more than she remembered climbing when she'd first entered the strange large ship where she still seemed to be. Lush forests curled out around it. Mostly greens and browns mixed with the occasional other color. In the distance she could make out a line of pale tan sand and then the blue of an ocean or lake. It was impossible to tell from here.

She looked around the room she was in, the 'quarters' they'd afforded her were simple. A set of bunk beds that folded out from the wall, a small connecting bathroom, a desk and chair, and a small chest with uniforms and her backpack within. She picked up the yellow beaten thing and hugged it close, it was perhaps the last thing she'd have from her own home.

At some point while she was sleeping they'd changed her out of the soaked school uniform. Now she was wearing black pants and a white shirt, fairly simple but probably they'd done what they could for her. Her shoes were nearby but they were still wet. She dug through her bag and pulled out her sandals to put on instead. Looking over what she had.

Another change of clothes, so apparently they'd respected her enough not to go through her things, a good thing considering she didn't know where or when she was. She had almost a full bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a few packs of ramen, a few candies she'd been saving for Inuyasha and Shippou respectively, a first aid kit, and a few books and notebooks for classes. There was probably more buried but she didn't have the drive to look further.

"It looks a little normal." Kagome said to herself aloud. Glancing around she noticed they had put her bow and arrows on the desk and she had to sigh. She'd hoped that once Naraku was finished that she would get to put down the weapon forever...but that wasn't likely. Whatever this place was, it seemed that her bow and arrows would be needed yet.

She was trying to think about how her arrow could have been changed to such incredible effect when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you awake in there yet? Aren't you hungry?" A cheerful voice asked a moment after the knock.

Kagome could feel the small growl of her stomach, as if it was replying for her, she hadn't eaten in a long while, she was probably skin and bones. Who knew how long she'd suffered silently at the jewel's entertainment. While she didn't really feel like eating, mostly she felt like crying more, her body wasn't going to allow her to ignore the now gnawing emptiness at the reminder food existed so directly. The door opened before she could answer and a young girl popped her head in. Dark hair up in pigtails with bows, a small pink sort of dress on with all the frill you might expect. A backpack of some small cartoonist figure with button eyes finishing the kid's ensemble.

"Hey, you are up." She said cheerfully. "You okay? I know the Colonel can be a real meanie sometimes, but you shouldn't let him get to you."

Kagome stared quietly a long moment, before remembering the man that had augmented her arrow somehow had called himself a colonel, it still seemed pretty strange. "Um...I'm okay I guess...is it the same day?"

"No way, you slept all night and it's almost noon." She said with a small huff, as if a bit jealous of the ability to sleep in. Then pointing at herself the youth announced. "I'm Anise."

"Kagome." Kagome held her hand out, going through the motions, it seemed the nice thing to do. Though the girl's needless chipper attitude made her feel her own misery that much more clearly. She shook hands numbly.

"Good to meet you Kagome...you should cheer up. You look like someone drowned your dog." Anise said, her own happiness coming down a peg as she mentioned it. "You really aren't a replica?"

"No..." Kagome sighed. "Look, it's weird, but I think I need to talk to the uh...Colonel. Or whoever is in charge if I can."

"Um..." Anise blinked curiously at her. "Well, yeah the Colonel is sort of in charge here, the Tartarus is his ship after all. He's out fighting the horde though."

"The horde? Like those demons from yesterday?" Kagome asked curiously, glancing toward her bow. "Alone?"

Anise laughed. "You really aren't from around here. He has some other troops with him but the Colonel could handle them by himself. You've never heard of Jade Curtiss? Jade the Necromancer?"  
"No..." Kagome frowned a little. Waiting for them to call her a copy or whatever again. "Should I?"

Anise giggled again. "That's too funny. You weren't raised a noble in a closed off household that never let you go out?"

Then Kagome's stomach growled again and she glanced down at her grumbling belly then back to Anise. "I ah...could I get that food."

"Yeah come on." Anise waved her. "You can leave your stuff here, the Colonel said you could use this room for now. Mine's across the hall. Aren't too many female troops so the floor has extra rooms."

She went on explaining things about the Tartarus Kagome could only half listen to as she followed the young girl to a larger open room with tables and the smell of cooking eggs. Kagome couldn't help but have a small smile, food seemed amazing just then. She followed the girl along, picking up a tray and surprised that the food area was much like the cafeteria from her school. It was a familiarity that made her sigh, wondering if she hadn't just finally gone crazy. _"Maybe I'm in a coma somewhere and this is just my brain tormenting me."_

"So yeah, this is the cafeteria, they stay open throughout the day and then close after dinner. On the weekends it's more of a make it and clean it yourself thing so the crew has a break." Anise was saying once Kagome tried to start paying attention again. "I think that it's not the best but now that the community is getting bigger and we have buildings up and a small town it's a little better. We can go to the restaurants when we have a day off, switch it up a little."

"You don't know where Japan is?" Kagome already feared the answer but she had to ask. "America? Europe? China?"

Anise was just looking at her blankly. "Um...afraid not. You from a small area in the country somewhere?"

"I think I just need to talk to this Colonel." Kagome said, deflating a bit from her small victory of a cafeteria similar to home. "It's...probably complicated."

"Yeah..." Anise commented, watching the depressed girl with her while keeping the sad expression from her own face. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her but she knew it was serious just by watching. Jade probably wasn't going to help much there, she'd have to try to catch him and get him to be nicer. "Well, he should be back in an hour or so and I'll make sure he gives you some time."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled a little, she knew the girl was doing her best and it just seemed wrong to not at least try to show a little less gloom. "Is he really a Colonel? Above Major, below General?"

Anise giggled. "That's how the ranks go."

"He seems so young for it." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry he'll make sure you understand how old he is soon enough." Anise commented with a roll of her eyes. "He talks constantly about how he's an old man to get other people to do work for him."

"He didn't seem that old. How old is he?" At least talking about this helped her not to dwell on what she'd lost. Perhaps just general conversation would get her through day to day.

"The Colonel? I think he's a little over thirty now." Anise answered uncertainly before shrugging. "He's an old fuddy duddy."

"He looks more like he's in his mid twenties." Kagome observed from what she could remember. "Isn't that very young still to be a Colonel? I thought they were all graying and getting round in the middle."

Anise giggled. "Yeah, well, our Colonel isn't really normal in any way."

"It's not nice to speak ill of people Anise." The voice drew the attention of both girls as Jade walked into the cafeteria, a few singed looking troops moving past the door or in themselves and heading to get food.

"It's not speaking ill if it's true." Anise said in a dry tone, sticking her tongue out at him. "You want me to bring something up to your office Colonel? Kagome wanted to talk to you if you can be nice for a few minutes."

"I'm always nice Anise." Jade said, a half smile almost ever present on his face as he chatted with the young woman. "And that would be lovely. Thank you for volunteering. Tell the chef my usual please. Kagome, care to come with me."

He gestured ahead of him, and his relaxed attitude certainly helped put her more at ease than Anise nay saying him had, she nodded and set down her cup, following after him. The office was larger than her room, but it was filled with filing cabinets along one wall, a desk, a chair, two chairs across from it, many maps took up the walls, more cabinets. There was a set of circular steps going up in one corner though the latch at the top of them was closed. There was another door half open leading into what looked to be a nice bedroom. Probably his quarters.

"Have a seat please. What did you wish to talk to me about?" He asked as he gestured to the chairs opposite his and sat himself. His attitude not as openly cheerful as Anise, but still professionally pleasant. Though she bit her lip as she sat, not certain how to explain it.

"Um...I...don't think I'm from your world." She blurted it out once she started, blushing at the matched raised brows and skeptical expression he offered. "Look, I know that you think I'm a copy or whatever, but I'm not...I'm from Earth...and this...doesn't really seem like earth."

She'd let her gaze wander to the unfamiliar maps, as she didn't want to look at him while he continued to stare at her, those ruby eyes were too intense for her. The silence dragged on long enough to be noticeable but she was trying to find anything familiar about the charts on his walls.

"I believe you." They certainly weren't the words she was expecting, a shocked expression glancing back to him before he added. "There is much that has happened that has opened me up to the realm of possibility. You obviously aren't from here, and you at least state you aren't a replica. What's left, however improbable, is still possible."

"Right..." Kagome nodded slowly. "I figured you'd think I was lying. So...now what?"

"Well, you don't have to stay here, though I think it would be best for now until I can escort you back to Grand Chokmah." Jade smiled lightly at her confused expression and added. "Capital to the army I work for and my home. Whatever arte you used yesterday, people will want it."

That got her to frown. "You mean my holy arrows? But...I just did what I had to do..."

"Well, it is a arte unlike we've seen before. The thought had crossed my mind that you might be a Kimlansca spy. Though given your actions and expressions I doubt that now." Jade explained as best he could. "Whatever it is you do, with those holy arrows, a lot of people would be interesting in learning to do themselves."

"Look, I don't mind helping people if they're innocents, but I'm not going to just do anything you want. I won't let you make me a test subject or cut me up for experiments." Kagome said defensively. Getting the alien modern world vibe of him wanting to cut her open. Though his expression turned dark when she even suggested it.

"That is not something I would allow." He said with a shake of his head, bringing her attention to his strange coffee colored hair. "I am warning you however, that regardless of where you are from, what you did yesterday will spread, rumors will get out from the few people that saw it, and some people may want to the very things you fear."

"So...what do you want then?" Kagome eyed him skeptical that he wasn't one of those still. She had a hard time reading him in general, which usually wasn't the case for her and it made her extra nervous in a situation that already called for paranoia.

"Stay here for now, til we finish our assignment here. Help with the monsters if you are hoping to protect innocents. There are few on this world more innocent or more in need then the replica's at this settlement. If you'd rather not be in the field of battle you are welcome to stay here on the Tartarus 2. I hope that you will let me observe your arte again however, if I could figure out how it works I could possibly avoid future heartache for you." He answered politely, rather more diplomatic than she was expecting.

"No personal interest?" She had to see what he'd say.

"Of course there is," He replied honestly. "It's more of a you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. I feel for whatever you have gone through before this, it must have been difficult, but it is mutually beneficial to look into how your abilities function and how you could have ended up here. If you got here, we must concern ourselves with more possibly following."

"Right..." She said thoughtfully, sighing lightly. "I suppose I can do that. Thanks for being honest at least."

It did mean a lot to her, she'd faced lies for so long, it was a nice thing that he chose to be honest instead of trying to butter her up. She was sure he was probably being nicer than he usually was but she couldn't know that until she spent more time here.

"You still look tired. Whatever happened, it seems as if it took a lot out of you. You are welcome to rest as long as you need." Jade replied.

Jade himself knew it was a little out of character to be so kind, but the girl looked like a harsh word might send her into tears again and he really didn't want to deal with that. She was obviously through something she didn't want to talk about, she winced visibly if only slightly whenever he mentioned it. It went deeper than she was going to willingly talk about right now, and he had the time that he didn't need to dig just now.

"Thank you but I think I'd rather be busy." Kagome answered. "I'll start trying to help whenever you want."

"Well, first thing I'll need to assess your combat readiness. After that..."

He was interrupted as a siren went off around them. It made Kagome jump but he only looked around with a frown creasing his face. A moment later an intercom came on. "Horde of monsters approaching fast from the rear. They are not slowing down."

He was on his feet then and heading for the door. Remarking. "Apparently now is a good a time as any. Bring those bows and arrows of yours."

**End Chapter**

More sad Kagome, but she has good reason. I hope to make her less emo as soon as I find it being logically possible. Cliffhanger! Whoo.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_MasterJ633_ - Glad you enjoyed it, hope you keep reading. I try to throw in small funny moments.

_Ringotsune_ - Abyss is easily my favorite tales. Jade is just win and makes the game for me over many of the others. Though the game, like all the tales games i've played, is just good alone too.

_Amekoryuu_ - Don't I know. I still have a hard time writing Jade. He still felt off for me this chapter.

_Abyss King_ - Sorry it's hard sometimes for me to get inspiration but I try not to leave things without saying they will no longer be updated.

_Radio Boxes_ - Thanks! I did finally get around to it!

_Ithielda_ - those snack bribes were bound to work someday.

_KaUiA_ - Eventually I'll put in other Tales folks, but for now I'm building slowly.


	3. Fonons and Gels

**Chapter Three:** _**Gels and Fonons**_

Kagome didn't have much time to consider the request, ducking into the room she was assigned for her bow and arrow, realizing for the first time the floor with the female rooms was shared by Jade's office and quarters. Indicating he'd given the nicer area to the fairer sex, and making her a little more curious about the quizzical man. He had a spear in his hand when she emerged after a moment, though she wasn't certain where he'd gotten it she felt a moment of pressure she assumed was the magic he kept calling 'artes'.

"Um…so, should I know anything?" Kagome wasn't really great at battle unless it was at a distance. Generally she had her friends that were all better at hand to hand combat with her, but that wasn't an option anymore. She pushed away the painful thought and instead tried to focus on the present.

"Just be careful, stick to the back." Jade said as he lead the way toward the steps. She could hear someone above screaming, and then getting cut off and that made her set her jaw, she had to help regardless of her own fear. She could do more than many according to this man so she had to try. "I'll try to lure them away if they get too close but I can't promise anything."

They left onto the deck just as he finished saying it and there weren't many monsters on it yet, probably just scouts from the approaching swarm of them in the distance. She had to stare, though she'd seen the ligers the day before, she hadn't seen the odd plant like creatures before, or the eagle like beasts carrying them and the ligers. It was bizarre to look at.

"Shoot them while they're at a distance please…" Jade interrupted her distraction, as the ships troops were busy with what was already there. "Draw your bow and wait, see if you can recreate what happened yesterday."

"Okay…" She nodded, too concerned with helping the battle to be annoyed at his choice of words. She knocked an arrow and pulled back, aiming toward the center of the gathered group as she felt the energy rise in the air abruptly again the moment the Colonel began to intone a mystic arte.

_**"O flames of hell, cremate mine enemies in a cage of fire. Infernal Prison!"**_ He motioned at her at the time he thought would work and the same feeling on incredible pressure filled the air as the heat level rose this time instead of dropping. It was as if a line of lava curled out from the bow when she released the arrow. Dozens of the enemy force falling out of the sky, though it gave pause to everyone nearby not still in direct combat with a monster.

He could feel the rise of phonons in the area, see the distorted lines in the air that gave way to leading him to believe they'd just created a very strong field of fire phonons. Kagome was just staring at her bow, obviously still very distracted by what she'd just accomplished but Jade had expected such a large effect and was not gaping like the rest. He instead launched into another spell, wanting to see how strong of a field they'd actually called up. Testing with the variables already – he'd always be a bit of a scientist.

"O flames of hell, bring unto them the wrath of the lord of fire. Flare Tornado!" He had to take a step back as his own spell went off, whatever it was the girl did she left an incredibly amount of energy there afterward. The twirling vortex of flame cut another huge gape through the line of creatures, though the last group was still large enough to cause massive damage and they were almost on top of them. "Get inside!"

He hated to call the order knowing how much they were capable of taking down but the beasts were too close to comfortably leave his troops on the ship. He was however paused as he could feel the pull of the fonons around Kagome as she sent off another shot, alone the arrow looked a bit like it might be drawing on light phonons but he was familiar enough to know it wasn't that. She was drawing somehow on the seventh phonon to a heavy degree.

"Come on. Can you do it again?" She said without actually looking at him while knocking another arrow. "We can take out another large portion before they arrive. Less people will be hurt that way."

Jade knew hesitating would just let them get closer so he launched into another spell though he'd have to talk to her later about following orders. _**"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through. Thunder Blade!"**_

He could feel his hair starting to stand on end and see that kagome's was also beginning to float a little after the strike of lighting curled from the end of her bow, the sky darkened and a storm seemed as if it was brewing. He pushed her down the stairs out of the way of one of the incoming beasts, taking a claw to the shoulder but stabbing it with his spear before it could lift him from the ground. After that he managed to roll into the passage after her. "Battlestations!"

If he wanted to call out any other orders he didn't have the time, his spear blocking claws a moment later. He would hold them back by hand if he had too, but the issue with hand to hand was it limited his ability to cast mystic artes which were where he truly shined. His worry was cut short though, the arrow as it cut through the beast, disintegrated it right in front of him. It was the first time he'd seen it hit something so close so he was blinking in surprise when he noticed there were no other approaching creatures either.

"Hey Colonel, what are you whining about?" Anise asked, yawning and rubbing sleep from the corner of an eye as she came onto the deck. "Why's everyone being so noisy? Can't a girl get some beauty sleep!"

"Anise, you don't think you need beauty sleep do you?" Jade asked, amused at the girls excuse for her lack of presence. "That's unlike you."

"Oh Colonel." Anise grinned at him with a blush. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold off the doors here for me for a bit. I'm missing Natalia and Tear about now." He said, leaning on a wall as Anise increased the size of her doll to get it battle ready and launched right into one of the plant creatures as it bundled too quickly down the steps. More of the troops were coming back to help at the door and the sounds of cannon fire were echoing about the ship as well.

His shoulder was still bleeding more heavily than he would like, and he hadn't had any gels on his person after the days hunt finished he hadn't replenished them. It was nice to leave the battle a moment to the others as he didn't want to show the weakness he was starting to feel from the blood loss; he was too lightheaded to stand without the wall for support.

"My god, are you okay?" Kagome threw her bow over a shoulder as she noticed Jade's injuries, the hall had gotten too cluttered for her to safely use her arrows anyway. "You need medical attention."

"Thanks for noticing, but I'm sure I'll be fine, I just forgot my gels." Jade said, smirking lightly, keeping his usual nonchalant attitude.

"What?" Kagome eyed him skeptically, moving closer. "You need to get that looked at…it's still bleeding. Come on."

His eyes had been closed but he opened them when he felt her slip under his good shoulder and tug him down the hall…she didn't know the right way to the infirmary but at least she meant well. He had a stash of gels in his desk so he allowed her to tug him along. His troops were too busy to pay it any mind and he was glad for that. He pointed to his room when she hesitated on getting close. "My desk. There's things that can heal me. Bottom right hand drawer."

He offered the instructions and leaned on the door frame again when she relinquished her hold, glad that the Tartarus was not moving or he likely would have taken a pride injuring dive.

"Ew…what are these?" Kagome looked skeptically at the gels and then back to the paler even than usual jade. "Which one?"

"Yellow."

He held up his good hand and transferred the gel to start chewing the moment she handed it to him. He could feel his skin starting to knit back together and the lightheadedness went away as well after a moment. His uniform was a lost cause but the wounds closed up considerably. Though judging by the downright shocked expression on the girls face she wasn't familiar with them which made him all the more curious.

"You've never seen gels?" He had to ask even though he more than just suspected the answer.

She shook her head negatively. "It looked gross, is it magic?"

"It's infused with the seventh fonon for healing." He replied, and noting the still blank look he was receiving added. "The fonon's are how we draw on artes, magic if you prefer, they are a part of nature. Representing various elements, the seventh fonon is the rarest and represents sound though it can heal as well as destroy where most other artes are purely destructive or defensive as opposed to regenerative."

"I guess I see…" She said with a still uncomfortable expression, this world perhaps only had the cafeteria and a few modern conveniences in common with her own. "Should we return to the battle?"

"I think the troops and Anise should be able to handle the rest. They turned off the main alarms while we were headed here. I should get cleaned up and changed." He said pushing back off the wall.

"You need to have that bandaged." Kagome said in a motherly 'no nonsense' sort of voice that made him raise a coffee colored brow at her. "Just sit and I'll get my first aid kit."

He glanced after her as she headed toward the room nearby he'd afforded her, sighing before sitting at his desk and pulling out another gel. She was bound to get used to the convenience sooner or later. As it was, her wanting a first aid kit told him she'd never been trained in the use of the seventh fonon though she called upon it for her strange bow art. It was of such incredible strength he had to admit she probably didn't even know what a frightening creature most people would consider her.

Nor was he certain how he could even explain it, or if he should. He had always been bad with social interactions, Saphir had been one of his friends, Peony…his sister. He supposed now he was friends with the group he'd traveled with to save the world but he rarely heard from any of them, old or new, except for Anise. It was strange to say the least; suddenly having this woman on his ship. That he believed could be right about being from another world. Perhaps fate was just out to make his life as absolutely abnormal as possible.

He knew that rumors would start if they hadn't already and that people would want her. With the small war they'd waged that afternoon most of the local monsters should be dead or at least seen enough of a show of force to stay away for a while. He would leave Anise and a few crew but he needed to return with her to Grand Chokmah. She would be safer in the capital than here, and he could return once he'd escorted her back to the city.

Though, he had to smirk again when she came in and got the shocked expression all over again at seeing his shoulder healed even though she was carrying a small medical box. It was sort of amusing how easily surprised she was by things, to a point she reminded him of how Luke was once, though less whiny.

"I have more gels here if you want to take some to injured troops, we might be running low on our supply." He said without a hint of explaining it again. "Assuming you still want to help."

"Of course." She said, shaking her head and frowning a bit at his attitude. "I'm sort of new to this you know."

"Best to jump in the water if you want to learn to swim, you haven't drowned yet." Jade quipped lightly, holding out a few gels in a box for her from his own stash. "Make certain you get the more heavily injured first. We won't have any left soon."

"I think you want to see me gasping for air." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, taking the box and heading away. Though she had to admit, the idea of things that one ate and they just made them heal was wonderful. Perhaps this world wouldn't be completely awful, if she managed to keep her head above water.

**End Chapter**

Whew, stayed up WAY too late working on this but I wanted to do a bit more with it. I really enjoy Jade even if I'm still learning to write him. And now to go take a coma.

_-Aura_

To my reviewer:

_Inuyoshie_ – Thanks for still reading! I appreciate the review love!

Dee – Yeah I'm a huge Jade fan. I like Jade x Natalia but then I like to crossover with Kagome cause she's so plot ready for all sorts of various things. With her story it's actually pretty easy to put her just about anywhere. 


	4. Trouble Sleeping

**Chapter Four:** _**Trouble Sleeping**_

Kagome was having trouble sleeping. It was only her second night on Auldrant – as she'd learned they called this planet by asking Anise lots of questions throughout the day. They'd left after dinner to head for what they'd called the capital of Malkuth territory; Grand Chokmah. Anise had stayed behind with a small group and Jade left with the Tartarus 2 and Kagome was of course traveling with it. She had to believe he was going to try to do what was best for her even if she was a little nervous about it.

Her brain was too busy to sleep, trying to remember all the things she'd learned from a crash course of this new world with Anise, trying to figure out why her holy energy here seemed so much stronger, or why the jewel had dropped her here at all. All very large and brain power using questions that wouldn't allow her to relax, after what felt like hours of tossing and turning she'd retreated from her quarters to the deck.

Finding the breeze and the almost unperceivable sway of the ship on the water as it's engines thrummed them gently along. The lights were low at the late hour to conserve space and allow for spotting anything else in the water, though there was a silvery light from the stars that was still very charming in it's own way. She found herself enjoying the evening too much to want to retreat, leaning on the railing as she faced the wind. She'd cried a lot since they'd left and she just didn't have it in her to do it more, she knew she would have to face this regardless of what she wished had happened.

"Not able to rest?" The voice made her jump a little, when she glanced at the ruby eyed necromancer though Jade just smiled a little more than usual. Leaning near to but not directly beside her on the railing as he she stared at him.

"Well, a lot's changed in the course of a few days." She replied honestly with a small shrug. "I figured being outside for a while might clear my head. What about you?"

"I don't actually sleep much in general. I have several augmentations to my personal fonons that allow for a lot of leeway for how much I require rest." He replied, not looking back at her but out to sea himself. "Don't have much time to enjoy the quiet, I come out here often when I can in the night."

"It's hard to believe you're old enough to be a Colonel." She commented, looking at him with slightly squinted eyes in the pale lighting of the ship and stars. "You look so young."

"Thank you, though I worked hard before gaining this much rank." With a sideways glance he answered her. "You are adjusting more then?"

"Not much of a choice." Kagome shrugged, sighing as she turned her gaze back so she too was watching the ever moving waves of the sea below, twinkling as the reflections of stars danced on their surface. "I think I'll be okay…though I'm worried I at least know to be careful."

"You should know better how to protect yourself. Have you ever taken lessons in hand to hand combat? I've seen you shoot from a distance but blanch when things get too close."

"No, you're right. I'm a klutz though so I think I'd probably just end up stabbing myself or dropping a sword and cutting off my toes." Kagome answered with a shake of her head. "I've never had my holy arrows react like they have been here though. I'm told they're strong for a priestess but haven't had many other examples to compare with."

Kikyo had always been stronger than her in combat and spiritual ability as far as Kagome was concerned. She knew that there was a seal on her own powers for a long time but that didn't change her belief.

"It's unique; you draw on fonon's in a way I haven't really seen. I'm not very familiar with the seventh fonon, but the ones I have traveled with didn't access it in the same way you do." He said, it wasn't the complete truth but more than that would require more explanation and might just make her more nervous.

He was planning to send a letter to Tear, asking if she could come and witness the abilities. She was the only one he knew that could use the fonic hymns and the energy he felt when Kagome used her abilities was somewhat reminiscent of those. It took him a long while to even recognize that.

"Well, somehow being special just doesn't feel as if I've actually gotten much out of it than irritation." She remarked, adding in her mind. _"And pain."_

"Such things usually do." Jade replied, turning to look at her. "Do you think you'll manage in the capital."

"Again, not much of a choice is there?" Kagome said. "If I'm bothering you I can go back to my room."

"You aren't, though getting rest would be wise, we will probably arrive in the late morning and there will be a lot of activity I think once we return you to the capital." Jade offered, polite if with the usual smug smile on his face. "I doubt you'll want to be half asleep, many consider Grand Chokmah one of the most beautiful places on Auldrant."

"I heard it had a waterfall behind the palace from Anise. Is that true?"

Jade nodded. "Yes, it can be augmented through fonic artes to become a natural wall around the Capital to protect it. It leaves only the land to defend against invasion; should someone be foolish enough to attack the capital."

"Sounds pretty amazing…there's so much magic and technology here…not as much as home…but pretty impressive." She said, looking back out at the sea. "I wonder if I'll even get to see home again. I don't know how I got here, do you think I'd ever be able to get back?"

"I think most things are possible." Jade answered. "Though for now, it isn't safe to research the area where you appeared. Until the skirmishes with monsters there have died down we won't be able to look into it much."

"Well, possible is still nice." Kagome smiled at him. "Hope's a good thing to have. I think I'm going to head to bed. But thanks for the talk."

She patted his shoulder and headed back below decks, though she could hear him wishing her 'Good Night' as she retreated toward her room.

Jade frowned some as he looked after her. The way she'd talked about hope it was if she'd rarely had any until recently. _"Just where was she before she ended up here?"_

Where ever it was, it wasn't someplace good. She'd been through a lot before she got here, he could still hear her crying in the evenings and expected that to last for a while yet. She wasn't a replica, she spoke too easily of her past and she was much too troubled by those things. Whatever had happened to make her end up here, she might want to get back, but she hadn't yet talked about just what happened. He might not be the most empathetic man in the world but even he could see she wasn't yet ready to talk about it.

Then there were her strange abilities, and he wasn't sure where they might be limited, he hadn't had much chance to test them again. It was the first project he was curious about in years. He wanted to stay and research it himself…and he was fairly certain he'd be able to reason Peony into sending some others back with the Tartarus 2 if he asked for the position.

Anise had suggested it as well. Kagome didn't have almost anyone she knew, she was learning how the world itself worked, seeing all of it for the first time. She wasn't quite as innocent as Luke had been but she was easily more ignorant of the world overall, she didn't know any cities, and was still learning the general geography by lingering in his office looking over maps while he worked. He knew she didn't want to state it directly but he was observant.

She would have a hard time learning to adjust already, if he wasn't there any number of people in the capital would see her as a step up in the own lives or careers. Even Peony only had so much he could do or look over in his own court. Anise had already been prepared to stay on without him, and he was still uncertain if he should stay. The last time he'd gotten attached to research had caused the whole issue with replica's in the first place.

Part of the reason he'd decided to go into the military under Peony was to put his mind to use in a way that wasn't going to build anything else that could destroy. Even if he'd killed many men it had been for his friend, his country. He knew he was hardly a shining example of mortality, but he had tried to make up for his mistake with the Professor. Still, knowing that he was more reasonable now than when he'd been a child still didn't stop him from having fear. Fear of himself was rational, there was good reason other people can given him the nickname of 'The Necromancer'.

Still, he figured he had to stay. To a point he owed it to the girl, regardless of how insulting playing babysitter was. At least she wasn't as annoying as Luke had been, she took his warning seriously when he gave it and she seemed honestly nervous of going to the capital. Much as he would prefer not to level fear it was just safer, he expected even if he stayed to face a lot of trouble. There were people scrambling for new power and information about fonons since the world was retracted. Thus far few had felt the change, but there was the lingering threat that magic would become weaker soon and Kagome's ability to create large fields of fonons she would be sought after.

He was glad they had choose to move when they did, they'd circumvented a couple of boats that were getting suspiciously close to the replica island. He expected Anise would be fine regardless, and knew that there were other troops do to land soon from Malkuth forces going to aid in the effort of keeping the replica settlement safe. Hopefully that was all it had been.

He wasn't much of an optimist however. It was likely others were tracking and trying to find the source of the large amount of energy she'd created both when she dropped into the world and every time she'd used her abilities. It was probably registering to instruments as something close to hyperresonance from what he personally felt from it. Though likely he'd actually made that worse personally…he'd have to find someone still studying artes to cast with her, his own spells clearly heightened those arrows of hers too much.

A small sigh before he too turned back toward the stairs leading back down to his room, he had a lot to consider before the morning came. Very glad for the augmentations that allowed him to survive on little sleep, not that it was comfortable but he knew he'd use them often in the days to come. He doubted he'd get more than a couple hours rest before they reached shore, he still needed to write a letter to have it delivered to Peony before he arrived. As silly as the man could be, he also was capable of listening when the need arose, and he'd know that Jade was taking this very seriously.

**End Chapter**

Hard to write longer chapters for these two! Next chapter will have some Grand Chokmah – which is my favorite town in the world (it's so pretty!) and some Peony. Maybe even an appearance from guy!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Tohru78_ – Glad you are enjoying it!

_Inuyoshie _– Jade can be a tad cynical. Though he was more serious this chapter there will certainly be more Jade humor in future pieces.


	5. Raining Waterfalls

**Chapter Five:** _**Raining Waterfalls**_

Grand Chokmah nearly took Kagome's breath away, stepping from the ports into the view of the palace and the waterfall behind it made her stop, unaware she'd nearly caused Jade to walk into from behind as she gaped at the grand palace and all the clear sparkling liquid everywhere. It was like walking into a dream, she had to stare, because it was one of those things too difficult to believe and perhaps staring would make her more readily accept it the more she looked at it.

There was no doubt of a celestial elemental beauty inhereit in the way the place was built. The buildings and bridges made in whites and pale colors to compliment the water running all over the city. There was the gentle thrum of those falls in the distance and it seemed for several long seconds she could accept staying in this beautiful place and giving up traveling the rest of the world. When Jade said this was one of the most beautiful places on Auldrant she had thought it just a observation from a native bragging about his home town; now she believed him, she doubted she'd see something else prettier.

"Should I ask his majesty to wait so you can go site seeing?" Jade asked with his friendly tone that she knew meant she was slowing everyone down. She managed to get her feet moving one in front of the other, not even sparing Jade a small mock glare, too intent on taking in as much as possible as they moved.

"It's amazing." She breathed as they walked. "No wonder you'd choose to live here."

"Well, it's certainly enjoyable most of the time." Jade agreed, he'd already sent a runner ahead with the letter he'd drafted, and given Kagome's slow pace he had no worry Peony would get a chance to read it before they arrived. He'd probably have time to make copies. Here he'd hoped she wouldn't let herself get easily distracted, but he had to admit it was nice to see someone enjoying the city. Lately so many people were worried the fonic systems that kept the waterfall in place would fail most people tried to pretend the obvious wall of liquid wasn't there at all.

"Jade!" Guy had a rappig with him but the blonde moved up to shake hands with the Colonel while grinning. "I heard that the Tartarus 2 was returning and headed this way on my walk. What brings you back?"

"Guy, meet Kagome. Kagome, this is guy, he works for Emperor Peony." Jade introduced, smirking as Guy leapt away from Kagome's hand when she put it out. "He has a bit of a fear of women I'm afraid."

"." Guy stuttered, rubbing his yellow hair awkwardly. "That was mean Colonel. All I did was say hi."

"We need to continue on to the Palace. Though you should tag along Guy, I imagine you're one of few I can trust for what I have planned." Jade commented, smirking as Kagome took a step closer to Guy and he hurried ahead of them toward the palace with a muttered 'meet cha there'.

Kagome frowned a little as the blonde swordsman ran off, it wasn't too hard adjusting to a lot of people carrying weapons after her travels with her friends in the feudal era. She swallowed and shook her head, glancing back to Jade with a small frown as she thought about what had been said. Distracted from the majesty of the city by the way his comments had implied she was a part of his plans.

"What do you have planned?" She asked, her face deadpanning as she looked at his slight smirk and shrug, having a feeling she couldn't pressure it out of him. Where was a subjugation necklace when she needed one?

She followed inside, but the grandeur was so unexpected she found her eyes drifting from her mysterious companion to look over the inside of the new room with a smile coming back to her face. "Well, I suppose I could get used to living here. It's all so lovely."

"It is an alluring place." Jade nodded in agreement, he had to admit he enjoyed it much more than his needlessly frigid homeland in the north. "Though just be careful, beautiful things can also be dangerous."

"Jade would know. He's one of the most dangerous men of the time." Came another voice, a blonde man with blue-violet eyes and a tanned completion was walking up to them and fell into step next to Jade. The way he looked Kagome up and down made her blush and look away. He'd had a long blue bead in part of his hair and wore a strange outfit she wasn't sure what to think of. It was a dark blue shirt with a strange half poncho that was gold and robin egg blue. Then a gathering of various shades of blue and gold with the rest of the strange outfit with a half skirt over pants and a gold belt with small garnished hangings.

"Emperor Peony, your in a wonderful mood as usual. This is Kagome, she's the reason I'm back from my mission so early. I believe she'll need my help here but I'd prefer we keep the finer details quiet." Jade stated, which only frustrated Kagome more, which got her to give a dirty look to the pair that was quietly planning her future but also leaving her in the dark.

"I trust you Jade, just don't go overboard." Peony said, glancing at Kagome, winking at her dirty look and then grinning. "You might have your hands full, she seems fairly young and full of energy. I think you like running around with the young ones."

"Emperor, Jade, Kagome." Guy commented as he joined them in the hall, staying several steps away from the young woman. "Jade asked me to possibly help with something."

"Sure. I'll have someone else walk the rappigs for a while." Peony replied, nodding. "You two head off toward it then, report to me when you can as I have a country to run."

He patted Jade's back and offered another wink at Kagome as he moved off ahead of them and the trio paused. Kagome frowned. "What, now what?"

"We're heading elsewhere than the palace for now." Jade commented, taking one of Kagome's arms and nudging her back around. "We'll speak in more detail when we get to my office. Attempt to hold your temper until then mmm?"

Kagome grit her teeth, he sounded outright amused at teasing her about her situation when she was anything but amused by the politically charged exchange she'd just witnessed. She had a harder time enjoying the beauty of the place the second time as they walked further into the town and toward another large building not far from the palace though still quite a walk.

Guy was quiet as he followed at a distance, looking more around than at the pair in front of him.

The new building they entered was filled with men and women in uniforms similar to the ones people on the ship had worn. They went through several halls and entered a large office with several hangings around it, lots of filing cabinets, and little seating but enough for their small group. Jade settled himself at the desk and waited for Guy to check the doors.

"Okay so what's going on?" Kagome asked before the more patient Colonel could start. "I appreciate your help but all this mystery isn't really doing much for my already frazzled nerves. I don't like being kept in the dark."

"The Colonel was being careful Kagome, setting up the idea that you two don't get along." Guy commented. "Well, you might not actually get along, he's really way too good at that sort of thing."

"It was a needed deception." Jade said, red gaze eyeing Guy but ignoring the insult for now. "I apologize Kagome, I want others to believe we aren't getting along, or that you are here not completely of your own will. There are undoubtedly spies that will be reporting everything that was said in the palace. Offering as much misinformation as possible is a good thing."

"Okay…" Kagome was still offering him a displeased stare as she asked her next question. "So then, why didn't you just tell me before we got here."

"I couldn't have been certain if you were able to be much of an actor. Even if you can't from here on in, we've already set seeds of doubt which is all rumors need." Jade explained. "You'll be staying here, under Guy's watch, he'll be guarding you when I can't be present. If the letter I sent ahead to Peony was followed then you'll already have quarters that were arranged here that will be easy to be looked after. Do you understand?"

"Not completely but I get the general idea yeah, why are you so concerned with my safety? Should I be worried someone's going to jump me?" Kagome asked, doing her best to put aside Jade's less than complimentary explanation.

"It is best to be cautionary, I cannot say what others might want to do when rumors get out of what you are capable of." Jade commented.

"Just what is she capable of to cause all the fuss?" Guy asked curiously. "No offence but she looks normal enough, is she some sort of special replica?"

"No, she's not a replica…she's from another world best I can tell." Jade answered. "She's able to call on power similar in strength to a hyper resonance."

"She's the one that caused all the whispers about a new weapon." Guy observed then, a new edge to his tone showing that he was impressed. "That's quite a feat, you think she'll be secure to test here? People will notice pretty easily."

"It's better than keeping her with the replica's where guarding her would be impossible. Even Anise could see how impossible that was, it's why she agreed to stay on her own til the Tartarus could be sent back." Jade shrugged lightly. "There's not a better option."

"I suppose not." Guy commented, sighing. "Damn, here I thought things might settle down if all the energy of the fonon's disappeared."

"A conversation that is a moot point, we don't know nearly enough about what she can do to consider how it might change the future." Jade replied.

"Uh hello, in the room." Kagome interrupted with her scowl back in place. "I'd like to know what the hell you are talking about as it involves me. Fonons again?"

"Guy, please be a dear and explain to her the basics of fonic artes. I need to check with my secretary that things have been arranged with her room and yours while we're doing this as well as arrange a suitable schedule." Jade more ordered than asked, but he often spoke in such indirect manners. Kagome was left to brood as she turned to Guy who began teaching her about fonic artes as he left to deal with more business.

"What do you mean he insisted?" Jade's voice could barely be heard by them a moment later but Guy didn't pause. He had a good idea of what was happening and not wanting to get in the middle of it; he just continued his teaching. Kagome was bright, and while she seemed grumpy he couldn't blame her given how much she'd apparently been through. She just looked like a young woman haunted by things well beyond her young age. To a point she reminded him of other young people he knew and had traveled with, so many of their group was wise well beyond their years after the horrific things they'd gone through.

He was finishing up the overviews of fonic artes and had just finished saying that the world's fonons were lessening leaving a lot of countries vying for new sources of energy when Jade returned to the room looking no more nonplussed than when he left it.

"So, I'm in danger cause people might look at me like oil?" Kagome frowned some as she came to realization this new world might decide to treat her like a source of gasoline.

"Well, not exactly but you got the idea." Guy nodded. "Either way, we'd rather see you safe."

"And in your hands instead of your enemies." Kagome observed. "This is a military base."

"You are right. However, it doesn't appear you have many other places to go. We can offer you shelter, food, protection, and I've already discussed with you trying to find a way to return you to your own realm. Would you rather leave?" Jade asked, eloquent, and personable as ever.

"It's not like you've left me much choice." Kagome muttered in a resigned way. "So, where will I be staying then? I'd like the chance to be alone for a while."

"The Emperor saw fit to put you in a room adjacent to mine, with Guy on the other side. It is in one of the more secure areas of the building and the views from the balcony should be something you can enjoy. I'm still working out an exact timeline for when we'll practice but it should be tomorrow that we start." Jade continued to explain. "If you need anything in particular Guy can fetch it for you now, I have him heading out to pick you up some clothes. You'll stand out in those."

Kagome nodded a little. Mentioning she'd like some soaps and shampoos and then leaving it as she wasn't even sure what else she really would need. Following along quietly behind Jade as he lead the way up so many flights of steps her thighs were beginning to ache by the time they reached the top. She would have to get in even better shape if she planned to regularly make that climb. The room was downright lovely. Large bed, dresser, stand tables, desk, vanity, huge open bathroom on one side that seemed to connect to another room. A door on the opposite side, and then double glass doors lead out onto a wet balcony so close to the waterfall she could have reached out to touch it.

"This will be suitable I assume?" Jade asked, turning back to her after he let her inside, holding out a key toward her. "This is your key, please don't lose it. Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, just a lot to take in still." Kagome said in a more muted way, taking the key from him and reaching up to the small chain she'd kept the jewel on before it vanished…she supposed she could keep the key there but it was painful to think about.

She didn't like this, but she knew her only hope of returning to the past lay with trusting this frustrating Colonel. She could play along at least for now, unless it seemed something horrible was happening, he'd been a bit rude at times, but he'd saved her when she first arrived, she owed him for the help.

"Thank you Jade." She said with a light smile she didn't feel. "It's more than enough."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Jade commented, withdrawing his hand a few seconds after she took the key and vanishing through the door.

**End Chapter**

Hehe, poor Kagome, all broody. Enjoyed some Guy/Peony goodness. Next chapter should have some more Jade/Kagome whoo!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Tohru78_ – Yeah Kagome sort of has the short end of the stick when it comes to fate.

_Dee_ – Guy is one of my favorites. Natalia is my 2nd fav after Jade. Luke is also my least favorite. You noticed one of my plot points, though it's not completely come up yet it should soon.

_Inuyoshie_ – I do my best to make things believable in the fiction areas I'm using. Sometimes it's tough but I think it makes for a better read.

_Stacylemon_ – Thanks, hope you keep reading!


End file.
